


The Dragon's Princess

by pizzansuishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Dragon morphology, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzansuishi/pseuds/pizzansuishi
Summary: AU Sasuke the Dragon somehow convinces Hinata, a dragon slayer, into laying with him instead of slaying him. They restore the Uchiha dragon clan. Passion and pleasure the dragon's den. Lemons. Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**Chapter 1) Our Secret Place**

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Sometimes life throws you a do-or-die situation. Unfortunately, Hinata would rather die than be shipped off in an arranged marriage. Which is why she was going to slay the dragon. If she slays the dragon, no army would be needed. No alliances meant no marriages. She could get away scot-free.

"Dragon! Come out! We have come to slay you!" In her frustration, the bewitching maiden bellowed into the canyons.

From behind her, a raven-haired man smirked. "Hinata, why don't you ambush the dragon in its cave?"

"That's a great idea." She sat on a rock in defeat and huffed.

"Follow me, Hinata. I think I have a clue where the dragon's lair is." Sasuke said.

Deep into the mountains, Hinata followed him. He went into a cave and underground. Hinata pulled her horse behind her and clutched onto her torch. It was so dark and damp. Fear began to erode the princess's bravado.

"Uhm, Sasuke? Are you sure this is where the dragon's den is?"

"We'll see."

The sound of trickling water began to reach her ears. It echoed through the rocky walls. Louder and louder was the resonance of water. The princess began to grow weary.  _Where was Sasuke leading her? How could anyone remember such a long passage?_

Then she saw lustrous piles of gold and gems. It was your textbook dragon's den. Dragons lived for hundreds of years. They were notorious hoarders. Whatever dragon inhibited this cave, it must have wonderful taste. Beautiful paintings decorated the walls. Tapestries retold the ancestries of man and dragons. The paintings seemed to leap off the walls. They looked so real. So alive. The golden threads seemed to flash at her. Her head ached. She tied her horse to a pole.

"Sasuke, something's wrong. My head hurts!" She clung onto his arm with one hand. She rubbed her forehead frantically.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He let her lean onto him for support, but he kept on walking her further into the cave. He came to a pillar holding a book. He took her hand and placed it on the book. Light flashed at her. She screamed.

_All her life, Hinata had been told dragons were evil. Hinata descended from a long line of dragon slayers. Then she saw the story of the first dragon slayer. There was once a princess who loved a dragon, but her husband prince slayed the dragon. The princess bore a child who was half dragon, half human. That child could withstand dragon fire. That child grew up to be the first dragon slayer._

_All over the world, dragons befriended and wed the humans. Time and time again, the dragons laid down their noble lives for their human loved ones. Dragons had riches, humans stole them. Dragons had strong hearts, humans ate them to live longer. Dragons had magic, humans enslaved them._

Tears came to Hinata's eyes.

_Fear clouded human hearts. The dragon slayers annihilated dragons from the earth._

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Sa-Sasuke, are you a dragon?" Hinata looked up at him, her vision blurred by tears.

"Yes."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Stay here with me, Hinata." He held onto her wrist.

Conflict was written on her face.  _Just leave everything behind and stay with him?_  Hinata thought of her kingdom, her family, and her friends.

"Okay."

Cupping her face, Sasuke lowered his head towards hers. This time, Hinata did not parry away. She leaned in towards him. Her lavender eyes searched his obsidian orbs.

Kissing her lips, Sasuke breathe in her skin. His hands ran through her hair. His fingers unravel her luxurious hair out of her fishtail braid. His lips never left hers. Her hands cradled his face. She turned her head to give him more access. She wanted more. More of him.

Dreamily, she fluttered her lashes. Her body swayed in his arms. He guided her towards the altar. They were performing a dance as old as time. She leaned further into his kiss. He bit her bottom lip, they were rose petal soft. She gasped at the pain. His fingers entangled her passionate sapphire locks. His hand glided downwards, caressing her neck. Lower, lower, and even lower.

Suddenly he lifted up her like a bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes watched his face in wonder. He laid her down on the floor of the marble altar. The sound of a small stream rushed in the background. Blissful was this moment between her and Sasuke. Smiling up at him, she pulled his body closer.

"I'm going to take your clothes off. " His rough swordsman hands held onto her shoulders, he whispered into her neck. "I'm going to mate with you."

Spellbinding lavender eyes locked onto his, she nodded calmly. With that, talons sprouted out of his fingertips. But his bride was not afraid—he had chosen the right woman. He shredded off her clothes with his sharp claws. Gripping her hips, he dove into her shoulders. He planted kisses all over her. She sighed with longing. Was it possible to yearn so much for someone in front of you? He placed his head between her breasts.

Breaths left her lips in ragged pants. "Sa-Sasuke."

Her supple hands ran through his hair. Elegant feminine fingers caressed his back. Sprayed on the stone cold floor, Hinata felt his hands on her breast. He kneaded them in circles gently. Suddenly, he grasped onto them—hard.

"Urgh!"

His dark eyes were staring back into hers. He pressed his forehead against her forehead. He dared her to look away. She would not, she just could not. Her body curled forward. Dull finger nails sank in and ran down. The intensity of his obsidian eyes sent heat lower.

He placed his talon hand over her heart. He could feel the organ fluttering rapidly beneath her skin. Deny it however many times, she felt for him. Blood pumped through her harder. Lungs filled with air and deflated. Her body recognized that it needed him. Like blood and honey. Real and raw.

"This belongs to me." He spoke over her heart. Her cheeks became more flush, the redness reached her chest. Those ever so calm lavender eyes stared back at him.

"I belong to you, Sasuke."

Lowering his head to the skin between her clavicle and her nipple. He kissed it once. He kissed it twice. His fangs sprouted. Bold dragon wings flared behind him. He sank her teeth into the skin. An circular emblem with a dragon inside glowed onto her skin. It left a light blue imprint on her skin. He marked her.

Hinata winced. It burned. He lap his tongue over the area as an apology. It soothed the burning.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. It will be okay."

Hinata knew he was lying. But he could do whatever he wanted with her. She was his.

Kissing her fully on the mouth, he pierced her womanhood with his penis. His mouth muffled her screams. He sank in lower and deeper. Her screams became harsher. He was huge. It took her breath away. Her legs kicked at the air behind him. Uselessly, her palms attempted to push his shoulders. He interlocked his fingers with hers. Slowly, he dragged her arms up to the sides her head. Tears poured down her face. His mansword pierced through the red cloak of her hymen.

"Mmmmhmm!" Hinata screamed into his mouth. She was pinned onto the cold marble floor. She thrashed against his solid frame. She could feel each ripple of muscle, each curve to his body. Her small frame felt the true weight of him on top of her. He was overpowering. There was no escape. Teardrops slid down her face and onto the tiles.

Sasuke let go of one arm, the other continued to pin her hand above her head. He wiped away the tears on her face. He kissed away her panic.

The back of his hand cradled her head to his chest. Gasping for air, Hinata's chest brushed against Sasuke's abdomen. Soothing her, his hand stroked her back. He kissed her face and promised her sweet nothings. She could still feel the sting of his girth stretching her out. It left her staggering. She collapsed against him.

He laid her back onto the cold, hard ground. His palms sheltered her head from concussion on altar. Only half of his cock was inside of her. The other half rested outside of her. Sasuke realized that in his rush to claim her, he forgot to prepare her for his entrance. He thrusted deeper.

Hinata wailed. "Urgh!"

It felt as if he was splintering her in half. She slapped his shoulder, but he stayed inside of her. He kissed her smooth cheek. His hands caressed the side of her face and stroked the inside of her thigh. Sasuke took one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth. Sweet warm milk began to leak out. She was a dragon slayer, her body responded to his draconian pheromones. Her breath hitched in delight.

Gently, Sasuke thrust deeper. He held her closer and parted her legs wider. Her walls were sopping wet. It made it easier to thrust another inch into her. The beautiful woman screamed and pleaded.

"No more! Sasuke. Please…please stop!"

It hurts. It hurts so bad. She could not even voice the words. Her throat was sore from screaming and gasping. She was whimpering from the stress. Her tortured body was sticky with sweat, she thought her body had be exerted to its limits. He had two fingerbreadths left. Her screaming stung his ears. Sasuke cursed himself for all the pain he was causing her.

Pulling out of her now would only cause her more pain. He ran his fingers through her hair and messaged her scalp. He grunted.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better. It will get better. I promise."

He slammed into her. He bottomed her out to the hilt of his shaft. Pleasure overwhelmed him, his eyes drifted upwards. She bit his shoulder, her hands clawed at him. Her head craned backwards. Her mouth laid agape. She gasped like a fish out of water. Her arms draped around his neck. She recovered and pressed her cheek against his. Rolling her hips, she said,

"Take me, Sasuke. Take what is yours."

She thrusted gently into him. He responded with the same tenderness. He thrusted in and out of her. Her muscles stretched to accommodate him. They fit together perfectly. He moaned into her mating mark. He lifted right leg until his ankle over his shoulder. Her body trembled at the new angle. One hand held onto her back, the other held up her ankle.

He thrusted into her in a slow rhythm. He breath in and out breathlessly next to her ear. She could hear his pleasure with her body. He moaned. He felt fulfilled. His cheek pressed against her cheek. He lulled his head from side to side and guided her with him. She closed her eyes at the feel of him. Wrapping her legs around his broad waist, she allowed him to thrust deeper and harder. He kept the same painfully slow rhythm of fucking. Inside her slick wetness, his cock slipped and he rammed harder than he intented. Her breath hitched.

"Sasuke, faster…please."

She sighed. She pushed him over the edge. He rammed his cock into her over and over. His head cradled the back of her head. He griped her shoulder blade. Deep and hard, he ram his cock into her repeatedly. Her bountiful breast bounced up and down. Her hair wave and flipped to the momentum of his thrusts. She was so wet so tight. His cock spasmed and came inside of her. The cum spurring on faster more spastic rutting. Her walls cinched around him. She spasmed and thrusted upwards for more. The couple screamed into each other shoulders as orgasm flooded their bodies.

"I love you, Sasuke." She said languidly. She was still coming down from her high.

"I love you, too." He gazed at her. He stroked her face.

She yawned. Her eyelids fluttered. He fucked her brains out. Her only thoughts were of him, satisfaction, and sleep.

"Off to bed you go." He muttered to her. The dragon carried off his princess.

Reaching the bed, she crawled out of his arms. Sasuke joined her under the canopy. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his chest. He hugged her closer. He smiled at her. They passed out from pleasure. And it was just as well.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

_Flashback_

The seven year old tomboy climbed the mountains. She heard there was a dragon living behind her castle. How incredible!

Hinata walked towards the mountain with two waterfalls. Town folk said the dragon lived here. Ha! There was probably no dragon. Adults probably just told her that story to scare her. They say that princesses who disobeyed their parents would be kidnapped by dragons. So, Hinata was best off being a good little princess. She should put that sword down and learn to dance. She should stop running off and learn her place. She should stop flirting because one day she would be married off.

The girl sat on the cliff with a sigh. What if there was another way? She did not want to live her life as a glorified slave.

Hinata was the youngest of fourteen princesses. Everyone forgot about her...unless she went missing for too long.

"Who are you?" A little boy asked her.

"Ah!?" The blue curls bounced as she turned her head. She looked at the boy. He wore a white tunic. His face was dirty, especially around the mouth, like he ate coal or smoke. He looked younger than her. He was smaller too. He was maybe six years old?

"Well, my name's Hinata." She reached out a hand for him to shake. Awkwardly, the boy with coal black hair and eyes stared at her hand.

Hinata grab his right hand with both of her hands and shook it. The boy's eyes grew wide and pulled away.

"What are you?" He asked.

"The towns people call me princess, but I'm just a girl." Hinata answered.

"A human girl?"

"Yes."

"No! You're a human boy. You look like me."

"Oof! You're so rude! I am most definitely a lady."  _What was wrong with this boy?_  Hinata thought. He called her a boy. And kept using the word 'human' as if that was worth noting. Sure, Hinata had short blue hair, but she was a girl! She knew she was!

"Prove it!"

Flustered the little princess thought maybe she was a boy. She knew of no way of proving it otherwise. So, she pulled out her flat small storybook.

"Here. See, see, in the story this is a prince." Hinata pointed to a man.

Then, she pointed to the princess. "This is the fair lady. When I grow up, I'll be a fair lady."

Frowning, the raven-eyed boy looked at her in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes way! And listen, so one day, the prince and the lady get married. But a dragon takes her away!"

"Why did the dragon take her away?" Curiosity piqued his mind, he tilted his dirty face.

"Because dragons fancy beauty." Hinata explained. She waved her hand.

The boy nodded his head. Her story seemed reasonable. It was true dragons like pretty things.

"So what happens?"

"So then, the dragon flew over the hills," Hinata made a gliding motion, the boy was captivated. His eyes never left her face and hands. "Then, it flew over the lake and into a cave."

"And then?"

"The prince chased the dragon." She thrust her arms back and forth, like she was running in place. "But the dragon was just too fast!"

The boy preened, of course, dragons were fast! They were strong too!

"But then, the dragon got tired and fell asleep in its cave. And the prince snucked into the cave."

"So sneaky!" The boy gasped.

"And then he slayed the dragon." Hinata made an axing motion. The boy flinched. "He saves the princess and becomes hero of the town!"

The boy wanted to cry. But he didn't, he was not a baby.

"No! No! No! The dragon blows fire and slays the bad prince!" The boy protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two children went back and forth until the sun set in the sky. Hinata knew she should go home. The impish girl got up.

"Well, see you around Sasuke. I'm going home."

"Can I come too?" He asked with his hand in his mouth. The dark scared him. It was so lonely in the caves. One day, he woke up and his mommy and daddy were not there anymore. His mom locked his body into the form of a "human boy." She told him to never blow fire at people.

"Sure!" The girl threw her arm around his shoulders and walked besides him. She stared at the glorious canyon. Sasuke turn his head away from her. He coughed into his hand, a bit of fire escaped his lips.

The girl took him into her human den. She was kind to him when no one was. She protected him. And like she promised, she grew up to be a fair lady. And he became the knight to protect her.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


	2. Home Finally

The former knight used to hide in washrooms to breath out his flames. Sasuke cleared the fire out of his lungs. It was good to breathe out fire whenever he wanted to.

Hinata laid with her face pressed to his arm. His inquisitive bride asked, "How come you breathe fire? How come you can't breathe wind or water?"

"Dragons can only breathe out what they inhale. If a dragon sucks in water, then it can breathe out water. Except for fire dragons. Our fire is connected to us. If we breathe in too much water or wind, we snuff out the fire. Then, we die."

"So…you're a fire dragon? Did you swallow fire?" The concept seemed abstract to her.

He smirked. "No, I was just born like this. There is a legend about it."

Her head nuzzled and pressed against his arm. "Tell me, Sasuke."

"Once upon a time, there were two suns in the sky. There was no night." As farfetched as it seemed, there really were planets in the sky with twin stars.

He spoke with that deep, all-encompassing voice of his.

"Madara Uchiha, the most powerful of dragons,

had a beautiful but finicky wife named Rin.

She refused to sleep.

There was so much to explore, she would not rest.

Madara became frustrated and forlorned. Out of spite,

he decided to destroy her beloved sunlight.

Madara flew up into the sky, into space among the stars.

He swallowed all the fires of the second Sun,

Until it was gone from the sky.

From then on, only one sun brought light to earth.

Half of the day disappeared into darkness.

Frightened by the sudden dark of night,

Rin slept with Madara.

She gave birth to offspring who carried

the Sun in their hearts, they breathed fire.

To replace the Lost Sun,

Madara pulled the moon into Earth's orbit."

He kissed her cheek. "That is the legend."

She laid her head inside her palm. She played with his shirt collar. "How romantic…See, Sasuke. Aren't you lucky? You did not have to steal the sun to have me. I'm all yours."

He laughed. He studied her impish eyes. They were shapely like half of the moon tilted upwards. Thick lashes flattered her soul-stealing irises. Amethyst irises shone back at him with mischief. If there were still two suns in the sky, he suspected she would still be running about. Her mischief rivaled Rin. He bent down to her ear.

He whispered. "I am a very lucky man."

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Cyan lashes opened. Pale purple eyes panicked as their vision was blocked by a blue butterfly. A blue monarch had landed on her nose and woke her. She squinted her eyes shut and shook her pretty head side to side. The butterfly flew off.

Sunlight shone softly into the alcove. Dark green leaves began to take the yellow of the sun. The multiple waterfalls in the den were more heavenly than the finest fountain. The first time, she entered this den, she had been afraid. She did not see its true magnificence. Her eyes took in her new home in the morning glory. It was so beautiful.

Willow trees grew next each of the four posts of her bed. The enchanted trees formed a beautiful canopy. Last night, she enjoyed the most refreshing sleep in her life. The bed rejuvenated its users. Chakra from the trees fell down onto her body. She could see golden sparks of energy from the tree cascade in a slow feathery motion. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her chest, just slightly beneath her bosom. His breath was by her ear. It was fortunate that dragonites were fire resistant. In his sleep, he accidentally sneezed fire a few times.

Adamantly shutting her eyes over and over, Hinata tried to sleep. She pressed her cheek against his arm. Enticingly his scent lured her.

Before she knew it, she was rubbing her neck against his arm. Rubbing her legs, which were wrapped around his thigh, she enjoyed blissful gratification. Morning wood began to harden. Hinata just wanted to cuddle her handsome husband. All of sudden, he stared at her. Guilt bit at her for waking him from his rest.

A kiss landed on her forehead. He chuckled in amusement. "What are you doing, dear?"

Honestly, she did not know. All Hinata knew was that the more she touched him, the better she felt. Her mind and her body just could not get enough of him. Pleasing was what he was to her.

"Hold me." She said sleepily.

He smiled. A few months ago, she had tried so hard to resist him. She went as far as saying she preferred older men. She hurt him by saying that he was far too immature and incompetent to care for her honestly. For his sake, she tried to push him away. He stroked her shoulders.

He understood and forgave her. Yet a selfish part of him rejoiced at his triumph. He wanted her to be his. Forever after, he wanted to lock the beautiful princess away in his dragon lair. His most precious person would be protected from the harsh world.

Yes, this is the way life will be from now on. She would live in his den and out of her father's reach.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Madara was a lazy, lazy dragon. He has lived for a thousand years. Once upon a time, he worked diligently. He used to fly around huffing and puffing wind. He use to believe it was his duty to protect others as the strongest living being alive. But then, he learned the error in his ways. What was the big rush? Everyone is going to die anyways. Of course it was not too late, he would spend the next thousand years lazing around.

A basket dropped onto Madara's belly. Rin hugged him from behind his hammock. "Look, peaches! I'm going to make you peach pie. See how much I love you?"

"If you love me, you be laying in my arms right now." He blackmailed her in his rich, velvet tone.

"Ooo! All you want me to do is sleep with you all day, every day! It's so boring! You are so boring." His young wife pouted.

She was a young nymph. Everything was new and beautiful to her. She had too much energy.

He blinked his eyes. He reached out for her. "Who said I'm boring? I'm going to eat you."

"Ahahaha!" Screaming with laughter, Rin ran into the kitchen.

He flew after her and grabbed her from behind. He ate her between the legs. Madara pleasured his wife until she screamed and sighed in pleasure. They made love on the table. Complain about him often she did, but he knew her heart was his.

One day, Rin went about as usual, while the old dragon slept. She wandered off too far. The king's men took her.

When Madara woke up he did not see her. This was common. He walked into the forest and could not find her. He used a seeing orb. She had been captured by the king's men.

He flew to castle in his massive dragon form.

"Release my wife!" He demanded.

The king promised to do so. But first, Madara owed him a favor. Swallow all the power of the Second Sun and put it into a sword. Madara complied and swallowed the entire sun. It stabbed his body and scrapped his throat. He almost died. He had never felt so much pain in his life. For a moment, his heart stopped beating. Instead, it glowed and burn inside his chest. His heart sheltered the Sun. He became the first dragon to breathe fire. He forged the Sword of the Lost Sun.

Madara gave the king the sword. Rin went home with him. She became more reserve and careful. They started a family.

Eventually, the king wanted to prove he was more powerful than dragons. He wanted the worship of his people. The king used the sword to burn down the dragon's den. Rin was a wood nymph. A beam of fire from the sword slayed her. In anguish, Madara blew fire at the king. But whatever flames escaped his lips the Lost Sun Sword would absorb. The king sent fire from the sword back at Madara. The underbelly of a dragon was unscaled and penetrable. The sword forged by the dragon had come to slay the dragon.

Madara fled. He had to save his children. He had to move the eggs Rin laid for him.

After a year, the eggs hatched. Madara lived for their children. But he missed her with all his heart.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


End file.
